My Friend My Love
by Tatsuya.Haze
Summary: Kisah Naruto dan Sasuke. Haze bingung mau buat summary gimana. #SasuNaru


Pairing: SasuNaru

Rated: T

Naruto bukan punya Haze

Don't like

Don't read

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang duduk di sofa sambil menatap pemuda berambut jingga di depannya.

Naruto -pemuda berambut pirang- mengembungkan pipi dan mem poutkan bibir tanda merajuk pada sang kakak.

"Ne~ Kyuu-nii ayo kita menjemputnya di bandara~" ujar Naruto pada sang kakak -Kyuubi-.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak ayam(?) Itu dekat-dekat denganmu Naru"

"Mou~ Kyuu-nii jahat. Aku tidak mau berbicara pada Kyuu-nii lagi" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kyubii sendirian.

"Kau tidak akan tahan mendiamkan aku" teriak Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii yang tidak akan tahan" balas Naruto.

"Hah~ dia itu benar-benar merepotkan" desah Kyuubi.

Drtt... Drtt...

Sebuah beda tipis berbentuk persegi bergetar di atas meja. Kyuubi mengambil benda tersebut dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Dengan enggan dia menjawab telpon tersebut.

"Ada apa kau menelponku keriput!?"

"Kyuu-chan~ jangan galak-galak dong~"

"Jangan bertele-tele cepat katakan apa mau mu"

"Hehehe.. aku akan kesana untuk menjemputmu dan Naru"

"Mau apa kau menjemputku dan Naru hah?!" teriak Kyuubi yang sudah mulai emosi.

"Tentu saja menjemput adikku di bandara, Kyuu-chan sayang~"

"Berhentilah memanggil ku sayang dasar kau KERIPUT" ucap kyuubi dengan menekan kata 'keriput'.

"Dan aku maupun Naru tidak akan pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput anak ayam itu" lanjutnya.

"Tapi ini permintaan Naru-chan lhoo~" ucapa orang itu yang semakin membuat Kyuubi emosi.

"TIDAK AKAN!!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Ne~ Kyuu-chan bisa kau buka pintu. Aku lelah menunggu diluar"

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk sekalian" ucap Kyuubi seraya mematikan telponnya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara mobil yang berasal dari luar keluar ke balkon kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh ternyata Ita-nii yang datang" gumannya.

"Eh?! ITA-NII DATANG!!"

Seakan baru sadar sesuatu Naruto langsung turun ke bawah dan membuka pintu untuk Itachi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kyuubi yang marah.

"Ita-nii" seru Naruto denga senyum lima jarinya.

"Yo Naru" sapa Itachi.

"Ne, ne. Ita-nii datang kesini mau mengajakku menjemput Sasuke di bandara kan?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula ini kan permintaanmu dan Sasuke pasti senang meliatmu"

"Yeayy~ kalau begitu aku akan siap-siap. Ita-nii masuklah dulu"

"Hm"

Naruto langsung lari kekamarnya. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Kyuubi berduaan.

"Kenapa kau kesini keriput?" Tanya Kyuubi sinis.

"Bukan kah sudah aku bilang akan menjemput Kyuu-chan dan Naru" jawab Itachi yang sangat tidak Uchiha.

"Terserah kau sajalah" jawab Kyuubi malas.

5 menit kemudian. Naru keluar dengan pakain yang sangat rapi.

"Ita-nii ayo pergi" ucap Naruto dengan semangat 45.

"Baiklah"

"Kyuu-nii jangan lupa kunci pintunya!" teriak Naruto heboh.

"Iya, iya dasar cerewet"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan keluar dari bandara sambil mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa di hubunginya.

"Kemana baka aniki itu" gerutunya.

Tak lama kemudian datang sorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti dirinya.

Mata onix nya menatap dengan wajah stoic nya.

"Dari mana saja kau baka aniki"

"Gomen ototou aku harus menjemput seseorang dulu"

"Memjemput seseorang? Sia-" kata-kata sasuke terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang.

"SASUKE TEME~" teriak seorang pemuda pirang yang kita ketahui adalah Naruto.

"Dobe?"

"Huaaa... teme aku merindukanmu" ucapnya seraya memeluk si teme -Sasuke-

"Hm. Aku juga merindukan mu" balas Sasuke dengan senyum yang sangatttt tipis.

"Hoii anak ayam jauhkan tubuh mu dari adik ku" ucap Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba datang dan memisahkan pasangan SasuNaru yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Kyuu-nii jangan pisahkan aku dengan teme"

"Aku tidak mau dia dekat-dekat dengan mu Naru"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Kyuu-chan biarkan mereka melepaskan rindu satu sama lain"

"Diam kau keriput!! Jangan ikut campur urusan ku dengan anak ayam ini!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak ikut campur? Aku tidak tahan jika melihat ototou ku bertengkar dengan calon kakak iparnya."

"Apa maksudmu kakak ipar hah?! Aku bahkan tidak sudi menikah denganmu dasar keriput!"

"Hah~ bisakah kita hentikan pertengkaran ini aku benar-benar lelah" ucap Sasuke menengahi pertengkaran antar kakaknya dan kakak 'calon' uke nya.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan mu anak ayam. Ayo Naru kita pulang."

"Tapi Kyuu-nii aku ingin bersama Suke~" rengek Naruto.

"Dobe. Pulanglah angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Baiklah aku akan pulang." Ucap Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Besok mau menemaniku, urusatonkachi?" tanya Sasuke mencoba menghibur Naruto.

"Mauu" jawab Naruto semangat.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Sekarang pulanglah."

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok Suke"

"Hm"

Tbc

Bagaimana ceritanya. Pasti gaje.

Sebenernya cerita ini udah Haze publish ke wattpad tapi temen Haze minta di publish di Fanfiction.

Comment please~


End file.
